List of associated production music/w
Wahini Wobble *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Who cares anymore, we're free!" *Truars and Liars - title card *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "Yay, now we win!" *All Change! (Regimes) - "I missed you all so much!" *The Softening - "Y'know wot?" Walking on the Beach Walking on the Beach was composed by Kapono Beamer and Mac Prindy. 'Walking on the Beach #15' *Still in a Hundred Years - "But we've got ter endure'e." Wallpaper *To Test Love's Posterity - Glisteria thanks Pencil. *No More Snow! - "No more snow!" *All Change! (Regimes) - The ending. *Will He or Won't He? - The ending. Waltzing Flutes {fmu|l=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0h-FbBtYOec|n=Waltzing Flutes |c=Gregor Narholz}} *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - the ending. War Blowers *Take the Plunge - Pen sees the finish line. Wargames Linking Sections The Wargames Linking Sections were composed by Keith Mansfield. 'Wargames Linking Section F' *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "Enough o' thet, big picture!" 'Wargames Linking Section G' *In Search of Brother - "And what is that phone doing on the floor?". Welcome to Glove World [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoNB7TmbsPM Welcome to Glove World] was composed by Barry Anthony. *Will He or Won't He? - music playing in the background of the television programme Well-Tempered Raver [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0r5s5SK09k Well-Tempered Raver] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "I've never been so terrified in my life." West Point West Point was composed by Larry Hochman. It is similar to many graduation songs, including Pomp and Circumstances. *In Search of Brother - "Up next is Pencil C. Schreiber." West Side Rumble West Side Rumble was composed by Sam Spence. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Everybody, outside immediately with your hands up!" What Shall We Do with the Drunken Sailor? *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "What's this?" *Get Digging - Ice Cube makes her "ugly face". (new version) *Dates and Schoolgates - "Omg, I can't wait for our new teacher!" When Daylight Shines / Captain Lenoe's *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - Pencil and Match play Spongy Cake. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - "Did we lose?" (old version) *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "We're set up for a party this Saturday!" Whisper from the Past *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "No matter what, we'll never do anything to make you ruin your reputation." *Truars and Liars - "Para ser honesto, é difícil dizer." *Bridge Crossing - "But don't you want to win and get Dream Island?" *Showscape! - "It has truly been the greatest honour for us to have administered such a wonderful series." *Vas-A-Yop - "I am so sorry, everyone." *Still in a Hundred Years - "We never saw her again." *All Change! (Regimes) - Pen makes his speech about his entourage. *The Boys' Birthday Party - "I know it's been seventeen years ago, but... I'm sorry." *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - Pencil talks back to the camera. Who Likes to Party *It's a Monster - "There's so many bright lights in this van." *The House of Ghosting - Played during the "Musical Chairs" segment. Why Am I So Poor? [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye8lpYV7I_Y Why Am I So Poor?] was composed by Niko Radic and Laszlo Borteri. *All Change! (Regimes) - Pencil meets Berde. Wild Eyes *Reveal Novum - "Push! Push!" *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - The TLC gets squished. (old version) *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Have to find it ..." Witty Fellow *Gardening Hero - "Oh no!" *Get in the Van - "So, FreeSmart, what's our plan?" *The Best Unrest - "No, not for free." Wonderland of Snow [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uhc9gtE-FY4 Wonderland of Snow] was composed by Terry Day. *Time Will Tell - "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Wooden Bear *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Pen gets distracted. *Gardening Hero - "So, I learned that a normal cake would explode in the vacuum of space." *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "But what's that?" (old version) *Still in a Hundred Years - "We've been in a ship like this one!" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Played during the meeting. *All-Day Anticipation - "Girls, I have invited you here." *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Hey everyone!" Workaday World Workaday World was composed by Jack Beaver. *Dates and Schoolgates - "This is so fun!" *Time Will Tell - the beginning Worker's Symphony *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Played during the tug-of-war challenge. Category:Production music lists